


Wanting

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Tony, M/M, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Well, that hadn‘t been what Stephen expected. At least not now.





	Wanting

„Okay, but let‘s just… I don‘t know, let‘s pretend for a short time that we are not the people we are and that we could do whatever we wanted, what would you do? I always wanted to be a pilot, then an astronaut. And on a few unremarkable occasions, I wanted to be a frog, but that doesn’t count because I was like… I don’t know three or four.“

Stephen rolled his eyes and took a sip from the too expensive scotch Tony had served him. Even though the other man himself didn‘t drink anymore. He was probably the only person in the world that drunk apple juice out of a scotch glass more expensive than most people‘s smartphone.

„Give it up, Tony. I‘ve always wanted to be a doctor.“

That had been their discussion for far too long, even though it had only been a few minutes. Half an hour, top. Or, at least it was Tony‘s discussion, god only knew why.

The other man sighed and nodded, a slightly defeated look on his face.

„Yeah. Okay.“

Nothing more. Just… defeat. And a look on his face like Tony was already used to it. Stephen swallowed and stood up, walking towards Tony, thinking that there may have been more to the question.

„Why do you ask, Tony?“, Stephen asked, ignoring the tingling feeling when the older man looked up. The same feeling he always got. The same feeling he always kind of ignored.

„Just… wanted to know more about you, you know? Seemed like a good start. I’m not good with it.“

Stephen nodded before he placed the glass on the table.

„My sister died when I was a kid. She drowned. No one's fault, least mine. She was older than me.“, Stephen said and watched Tony, startled look on his face.

„I couldn‘t help her. That was one thing I always knew. No matter if it was my fault, I just couldn‘t help. And I never ever wanted to be that helpless again. To feel that helpless again. I wanted to help people. And when I was a kid, doctors were always some kind of healers for me, because whenever we went to the hospital, someone got better. So I decided that I wanted to be a doctor. Nearly ruined my parents with the tuition fees, but they did everything to support me.“, he explained, smiling when he saw the light smile on Tony‘s face.

„That… actually sounds nice. Well, not your sister drowning. That‘s terrible and I‘m sorry for your loss. But that you wanted to help people and then just did it. I… well, you know? Needed a few years.“

Stephen nodded and took a few more steps, ignoring the startled look on Tony‘s face, or the way Tony looked at Stephen‘s lips. The man was kind of obsessed. Not that Stephen would ever tell him.

„What do you want to be now? Not in an alternative universe, what do you want here?“

Tony hesitated.

„I‘ll… promise me you won‘t be angry. Or, no, that would be okay I think. Just… don‘t push me in another dimension or something, yeah?“

„Promise…?“

Before Stephen even closed his mouth Tony had already stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Stephen‘s lips.

 _Oh._ Well, that hadn‘t been what Stephen expected. At least not now. Then Tony‘s mouth was gone, too soon, and Stephen was proud of himself that he didn‘t whimper at the loss.

„Please be reminded that you promised me that you won‘t send me…“, Tony started but Stephen didn‘t listen while he surged forward, devouring Tony‘s mouth with his own. A delicious sound came out of the older man and when Stephen pulled back after a while to breath, Tony‘s lips were red and a bit plump.

„Such a beautiful sight.“, Stephen murmured, licking his lips while Tony blushed. But at least he didn‘t look away.

„I… you sure?“, Tony asked, voice rough and Stephen would laugh at that question if he wouldn‘t be so sure that Tony would just run away when he did that. Instead, he settled for a small chuckle while bending down again.

„I could definitely see myself wanting to kiss you more, too. Sure.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
